


Star vs the forces of... three random guys?

by 15bbird



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Literally just an excuse to have my OC's interract with some of my favorite characters, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15bbird/pseuds/15bbird
Summary: New students arrived at Echo Creek. But they seem to be more than what meets the eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now, here's the deal. This isn't something I have fully planned out yet. Yes, I am going to plot it out, but I wanted to get this first chapter out here to sort of test the waters with. I want to see if people would actually like to know what happens and are okay with me putting my ocs in here, and have it (kind of? but not entirely) revolve around them. So, please tell me what ya'll think by the end of the first chapter. 
> 
> There might be shipping in this fic, but I'm not 100% for sure yet. There will however defiantly be Trans girl Marco within this, and will probably eventually have her come out. Though until she does, I will use he pronouns. 
> 
> As for the timeline and following with the show... I think i'm just going to make a few alterations as I write, but they'll be pretty small things.

The day had started out normal enough.

 

After getting ready, and eating breakfast, Star and Marco got on their bus and headed to school. Marco naturally went to sit next to his girlfriend, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and Star sat next to Janna. The four of them made small talk for the most part. Star happily bounced in her seat, only half listening to the conversation.

 

She of course heard bits and pieces, but she kept losing focus.

 

At least until she heard the next thing Jackie said to Marco.

 

“Yeah, I heard it from Justin, who heard it from Oskar, who heard it from Sabrina, who saw them moving in last week. Three boys it looks like. Mr. and Mrs. Jones decided to take them in, I guess.” Jackie shrugged a bit, idly scrolling through the text messages on her phone.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Star shook her head, “Who suddenly moved in? Is it a monster? A ghoul? Is it Pirate Space Demons coming to seek vengeance?

 

Marco knitted his eyebrows, “What? No, Star. Just some new kids moved to town. That’s all.”

 

Star’s eyes lit up suddenly, “Ooo, Really? Are they from another dimension, like me?”

 

“Uh, I highly doubt it Star. People are really only talking about it because not many people move to Echo creek… Well, except for the foreign exchange students.”

 

A small pout formed on Stars face, but Janna wrapped an arm around Star’s shoulder and said, “Aw, who knows Star. Maybe they’re werewolves, or vampires, or maybe even warlocks. Who knows what kind of freaky deaky people they might turn out to be.”

 

Janna could see Marco roll his eyes, but still he replied, “Yeah. They really could be any of those things. But even if they’re not, they’re still new to town. Maybe we should show them around?”

 

Jackie held onto Marco’s arm, nuzzling into his neck as she said, “Oh, that is so sweet of you, Marco.”

 

A warm smile formed on Marco’s face, and Star began to resume her bouncing. “Oh my gosh! That is such a great idea! We can show them everywhere. We can show them your dojo, and that river where the weird hair lady lives, and maybe I could show them the bounce lounge. Then we can order one of Emilio’s pizza’s and you could make them your amazing Nacho’s, Marco. Everyone’s got to try Nacho’s!”

 

Marco chuckled a bit but said, “uh, yeah Star. I, uh, I’m sure they’ve had Nacho’s before, but there’s a good chance they've never had Emilio’s.” Star squealed. “Yes! This sounds like so much fun already.”

 

“Eh, Don’t get ahead of yourself, Star. They might not even want or be able to hang out with us anyhow.”

 

Star brushed it off like that could never happen. “Oh, please. Who wouldn’t want to hang out with these awesome partiers?”

 

* * *

 

 

After several minutes of Star and most of her classmates zoning out during Ms. Skullnick’s lecture; Principal Skeeves entered with two boys.

 

Now, these boys didn’t look like much.

 

Neither one of them seemed to have any major features that seemed to set them apart from the rest. Other than maybe one of them being shorter than most of their classmates.

 

The shorter one, had light blond hair. It was cut rather short. It didn’t go past his ears. He wore metal rimmed glasses, a green button down shirt, and brown slacks.

 

In all honesty, this kid looked more like a teacher than a student.

 

This other was clearly from Asian decent. If Marco had to guess, he would say they were Korean.

 

His hair was black, and was a little longer. The front of his hair having to be pushed behind his ears. By the looks of it, the guy use to have his ears pierced, but the holes had closed up.

 

He wore a blue zip up hoodie, and black jeans. The hoodie was half undone, and the gray shirt underneath the hoodie had no images, but rather only said, ‘World’s Okayest Student.’

 

Principal Skeeves gestured the boys forward a bit before, gesturing to the shorter boy first, “Class…. This is Jay Walker,” and then gesturing to the other boy, an unsure look on his face as he continued ”and Silver Walker… They’re both new here, so I want you all to treat them with the utmost respect. “

 

When the principal looked like he was about to leave, Star jumped up and said, “Wait! Skeeves. Wasn’t there suppose to be three more boys?”

 

The principal looked annoyed, “Ms. Butterfly. I don’t know where you heard that gossip, but that no good delinquent is in the senior class. Not the Freshman. And he isn’t even currently in class, he is serving detention. I don’t think I even want to see any of you near him until he learns how to straighten out his act.”

 

An annoyed _tsk_ seemed to come from the Jay boy, but the principal either didn’t hear it or didn’t care.

 

Janna on the other hand, had a impressed look on her face. “Whoa… what did he do to get detention within five minutes of being here.”

 

“That’s none of your concern!” A clearly frustrated and annoyed Skeeves then suddenly left.

 

Everyone watched as he left. There was several moments of silence before Janna broke the tension. “Okay but seriously, what did he do?

 

Silver nervously scratched his cheek as he began to say, “Uh… Well-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough Class,” Ms. Skullnick interrupted, “You guys can ask about that in your own spare time. Now is the time for learning.”

 

Janna and a few other students let out a small groan, but otherwise didn’t protest.

 

Silver took an empty seat next to Marco, while Jay sat behind him. Marco learned over and whispered, “ _Don’t worry, Echo creek is… Well, mellow isn’t the right word, but the people are nice here for the most part. You’ll both will do fine._ ”

 

Silver smiled a bit and said, “ _Heh, thanks for that, uh_?”

 

“ _It’s Marco. Marco Diaz. You both should come sit with me and my friend during lunch._ ”

 

“ _Yeah, we might take you up on that offer-_ ”

 

There was a very small kick against the foot of Silver’s chair. Silver knew it was Jay, and frowned to when he heard his friend whisper, “ _We’re here to learn, Silver, not mingle. Remember?_ ”

 

Silver rolled his eyes, but focused on the lesson, and choose to ignore the confusion on Marco’s face, and the small glare he threw towards Jay.


End file.
